The Christmas Party
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Draco knows what he wants for Christmas and Blaise helps him get it. Sort of.


**Title**: The Christmas Party  
**Pairing**: Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Disclaimer**: Totally not my characters, they're JKs. This is just for fun.  
**Summary**: Draco knows what he wants for Christmas and Blaise helps him get it. Sort of.

* * *

The Christmas Party

It was the night before Christmas. Draco and Blaise sat by the bar as they waited for the perfect opportunity to cure Harry of his blatant denial. They sipped on some eggnogg and watched as the crowd of persons grew bigger. The Weasley twin was hosting a Christmas party and all were invited. The room was spacious, enough to fit a number of guests both upstairs and downstairs and it was decorated in reds and golds, Gryffindor all over. There wwas mistletoe in every doorway but it did not seem to be charmed in any way, which for the Weasley twin was quite suspicious. Music played softly in the background as guests made their way in, it would no doubt pick up soon enough. Draco had to admit though, the place did look nice. There was no tree and that seemed quite logical him, he suspected persons would get a bit unruly in their inebriated states and that would not bode well with the tree.

Blaise nudged him gently and nodded to the entrance. Draco looked over and saw that Harry had arrived, his girlfriend and lackeys in tow. Harry wore a pair of straight legged black trousers that hugged his frame, showing off just how well toned he was. He wore a deep green long sleeved shirt. The sleeves rolled up to his forearms, Draco smirked. As usual his hair was an unruly mess and his glasses were the same as always, the man needed to get a new pair.

Draco got out of his seat and strolled over to a few of the patrons that he knew, Blaise did like-wise. He made small talk and caught up with a few persons he had not spoken with in a while and as he had predicted the music began to pick up. An hour passed before they made their move.

He watched discreetly as Blaise made his way towards Harry and his friends, he spoke with them casually. Being his usual self it seemed Blaise had complimented Granger on her appearance since the Weasel had tighted his grip on her waist. The two made for an interesting couple. Draco put his drink down as he strode towards them.

"Blaise." Draco said as he leaned in and pecked him softly on the cheek, they smiled at one another as he slid his arm around Blaise's waist  
"Draco."  
"Hm, what do we have here?" Draco said as he turned his attention to the others, "Granger, Potter, Weasley's. A pleasant evening to you." he gave them a slight smile.  
"Malfoy, good to see you up and about." Hermione smiled at him, "Oh and Merry Christmas to you both." Blaise chuckled at that.  
"Merry Christmas to you Hermione." Blaise said as he held his glass up an drank some more eggnog.  
"Likewise." Draco said as he smiled at her. "Merry Christmas to you three as well." he directed at the others.  
"... Merry Christmas Malfoy..." Harry said as he a tried to avoid eye contact, there was a mumbled reply from the Weasel.  
"So why aren't you lot dancing? Almost everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves out there." Blaise prompted.  
"That's what I've been saying, but the boys are absolutely boring." Hermione said as she gave Ron an annoyed look. Draco smiled at that.  
"How about you dance with us?" Draco took her hand and pulled her away as Blaise led them to the dancefloor, the Weasel looked an aweful shade of red.  
"Hermione!"  
"Yes, Ron?"  
"I-I'll dance with you."  
"Seems as if we'll just have to dance with each other." Blaise said as he wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him into him.  
"It seems so."

Blaise's hands slid to his hips and they began to move with the music. They gyrated against one another and Draco could feel someone staring at him. He glanced over at Potter and saw him staring as he danced with the red head. He felt Blaise pull back and he turned around to face him, soon their bodies pressed together once more. Blaise was an exquisite dancer, Draco was never disappointed when it came to him. The two had tried at a relationship during their time at Hogwarts but they had both agreed that they were better suited as friends.

When the song was finished they stopped dancing and headed over to the bar. Draco got a glass of water and drank, he slid the glass over to Blaise. Potter was looking at him from across the bar, he decided to wink at him then headed to the bathroom. Once inside Draco stood by the sink and peered into the mirror, he began to fix his hair. Soon enough Potter had entered the bathroom and walked up to him after seeing that no one else was there.  
"Draco, what are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he finished with his hair.  
"Ah, n-nothing. Nevermind, I don't know what I was thinking." Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously.  
"I think you know exactly what you were thinking," Draco closed the distance between them, "don't you?"  
"Draco...I... I love Ginny alright." Harry looked away from him but he did not move.  
"No you don't." he held Harry's chin gently as he looked at him.  
"I-I do..." he glanced away from him.  
"You don't sound too sure about that. And besides, you're jealous aren't you?" Draco rested his forhead on the other man's.  
"I... Look I'm not ... I'm not gay alright." he looked back at Draco and swallowed hard.  
"You don't sound too sure about that either, now do you Harry?"  
"Draco... I can't"  
"Why not?" he asked as he cupped Harry's face in his hands.  
"Look, what happened between us... I mean... I didn't... I wasn't thinking straight."  
"Harry." Draco waited for him to look at him, "Is it true that you want to give in to me?"  
"..." despite his efforts Hary nodded slightly.  
"Is it true that you want me to kiss you right now?" Draco asked as he ran his thumb over Harry's bottom lip.  
"...Y-yes."

Outside the door Draco heard Ron shouting to Hermione about checking to see what was taking Harry so long. At the sound of that he pulled away from Draco quickly and fled the bathroom. Bloody hell Draco hated the Weasel, he was so close to getting Harry to come back to him. He was forced to be for forward with him now. Draco left the bathroom.

"How'd it go?" Blaise asked him when he went back to the bar.  
"Perfectly fine until the Weasel decided he needed to find Potter. The blundering idiot made him leave."  
"Well, I could only keep them occupied for so long."  
"It was a fair amount of time though. Thanks for the help."  
"Anytime. Now, I do believe I've spotted a bloke I wouldn't mind taking home." Blaise downed his drink and got up.  
"Hmph. I hope you have better luck than I do."  
"Me too." Blaise smiled at him and walked off.

By 11:45 pm everyone was on the patio waiting for mid-night. Draco walked up to Harry and pulled him to the back of the crowd.  
"Harry James Potter. I can understand that you're scared, that's reasonable. But why in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you denying yourself?"  
"Draco I just can't alright."  
"The only reason you're still with that ginger is beacuse it's _comfortable_ for you."  
"And so what if it is? Why, for once in my life, can't I have some normality?"  
"There's nothing wrong with being gay."  
"Look I just... I feel guilty all right" It was 12am, the fireworks went off.  
"About what?" Draco had to shout over the noise.  
"About this! About us!"  
"What about us! You aren't even having an affair for Merlin's sake! Everything happened _before_ you got back together"  
"It doesn't matter! I- I still feel guilty about it."  
"That's because it means something to you, you git!"  
"I know that! I bloody well know that!" Harry was tearing up, Draco could see the water in his eyes, he looked as if he would start crying soon and Draco did not want that, he could not bear that.  
"Then what's stopping you?" he asked quietly as he stepped closer to Harry.  
"I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve it."  
"You bafoon. You don't want to hurt her, but you'll sit there hurting yourself-"  
"I would."  
"-and me?"  
"Draco... I-"  
"Nevermind." Draco walked off.  
"Draco wait!" Harry grabbed his hand and he spun around, he was not angry, he was hurt.  
"What is it Potter?"  
"I... I just don't... Don't leave..." Harry was trembling now.  
"Don't ask me to stay if you won't even do so yourself."  
"I- I want to be with you. I just, don't know how." Harry was crying now.  
"Harry?" Draco pulled him closer. Harry looked at him his breaths coming in gasps as he tried to collect himself. "Do you mean that?" Harry nodded in reply as he pulled his glasses off and wiped his eyes.  
"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked.  
"Malfoy what did you do?" she and Ron asked simultaneously.

Draco ignored them and pulled Harry into a tight embrace, he pulled back slightly and cupped his face in his hands once more. He looked him in the eyes and rested his forehead against his. There were protests from the Weasels. Draco smiled and leaned down, he kissed Harry firmly on the lips, there were a fair amount of gasps to be heard and more than a few yells. Harry wrapped his arms around him and replied with enthusiasm. Draco tilted his head for a better angle and slid his tongue along Harry's lower lip, he was granted entrance. Harry's mouth was hot and moist and Draco gladly explored his mouth. He was pleased with how excited Harry had become and disappointed when they were interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Ginny shouted, no doubt getting the attention of the entire party. Reluctantly Draco pulled away.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, he looked to be in shock.  
"Ginny... I'm sorry but I-"  
"Don't you dare."  
"I'm surprised it took so long actually." Hermione said as she winked at Draco. He got the hint.  
"What do you _mean_?"  
"Well..."

Draco took the opportunity to apparate Harry back to his flat, before they left he heard Blaise shout "Merry Christmas!"

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
